HBV is second only to tobacco as a cause of human cancer. The mechanism by which HBV induces cancer is unknown, although it is postulated that it may directly trigger tumor development, or indirectly trigger tumor development through chronic inflammation, cirrhosis, and cell regeneration associated with the infection.
Hepatitis B virus has reached epidemic levels worldwide. After a two, to six month incubation period in which the host is unaware of the infection, HBV infection can lead to acute hepatitis and liver damage, that causes abdominal pain, jaundice, and elevated blood levels of certain enzymes. HBV can cause fulminant hepatitis, a rapidly progressive, often fatal form of the disease in which massive sections of the liver are destroyed. Patients typically recover from acute viral hepatitis. In some patients, however, high levels of viral antigen persist in the blood for an extended, or indefinite, period, causing a chronic infection. Chronic infections can lead to chronic persistent hepatitis. Patients infected with chronic persistent HBV are most common in developing countries. By mid-1991, there were approximately 225 million chronic carriers of HBV in Asia alone, and Worldwide, almost 300 million carriers. Chronic persistent hepatitis can cause fatigue, cirrhosis of the liver, and hepatocellular carcinoma, a primary liver cancer.
In western industrialized countries, high risk groups for HBV infection include those in contact with HBV carriers or their blood samples. The epidemiology of HBV is in fact very similar to that of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome, which accounts for why HBV infection is common among patients with AIDS or HIV-associated infections. However, HBV is more contagious than HIV.
The Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) is a member of the genus Lymphocryptovirus, which belongs to the subfamily gammaherpesvirinae. It is notably lymphotropic. EBV has the classic structure of herpesviruses, viz., its double-stranded DNA genome is contained within an icosapentahedral nucleocapsid, which, in turn, is surrounded by a lipid envelope studded with viral glycoproteins. An amorphous tegument protein occupies the space between the envelope and the nucleocapsid.
All human herpesviruses infect and replicate within lymphocytes to some extent, but EBV does so efficiently. Most importantly, the pathogenesis and host responses to infection with EBV are more dependent upon lymphocytic infection than is evident with the other human herpesviruses.
EBV is now recognized as a cause of B-cell lymphoproliferative diseases, and has been linked to a variety of other severe and chronic illnesses, including a rare progressive mononucleosis-like syndrome and oral hairy leukoplakia in AIDS patients. The suggestion that EBV is a major cause of chronic fatigue has not withstood scrutiny.
EBV is primarily transmitted through the saliva, although some infections are transmitted by blood transfusion. More than 85% of patients in the acute phases of infectious mononucleosis secrete EBV.
EBV has been associated with cancer. At least two groups of patients are at risk for development of EBV-associated lymphomas: those who have received transplants of kidney, heart, bone marrow, liver, or thymus under the cover of immunosuppressive therapy, and patients with AIDS. EBV-associated cancers include Burkitt's Lymphoma and Nasopharyngeal Carcinoma.
In light of the fact that hepatitis B virus and Epstein-Barr virus have severe and often tragic effects on the infected patient, there remains a strong need to provide new effective pharmaceutical agents to treat humans infected with the viruses that have low toxicity to the host.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compound, composition, and method for the treatment of hepatitis B virus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compound, composition, and method for the treatment of Epstein Barr virus.